Poetic Rambling
by andixx
Summary: xLisbon's thoughts on Jane, in poetry form. Please read. Very short. : Just rambling nonsense really . . ; will possibly turn into a series of oneshots
1. Falling

Ok well, Its midnight and I had a sudden urge to write poetry. Im reading this book, but its written in a poetic form, at first it was weird, but I love it now and wanted to try it. So this is just a really short little poem-ish thing of Lisbon's thoughts on Jane (kinda) warning: my first ever attempt at poetry. it may suck. thanks for reading. remember its midnight, I don't really know what i wrote :)

I own nothing.

Except the mistakes, those are all my own.

enjoy, i hope?

He walks in.

grins.

It makes me forget

the everyday dread.

Why is this happening to me?

She smell of spices

fills the office

He's making tea

big surprise.

He glances my way.

Oh no.

Starts to stroll over to my office

my heart skips a beat.

Why is he doing this to me?

It just isn't fair.

Why him?

Childish,

Immature,

can't help but love.

Sweet smile

caring eyes.

Oh those eyes,

piercing green.

troubled though

deeply troubled.

Hurts to care

when you know why he's here.

Nothing more

stupid revenge.

He doesn't care

pretends to though.

Why should it matter?

Just a guy.

Just a consultant.

What was I?

Just a player,

a player in his moronic games.

Gullible,

foolishly

going along

with everything.

Can't help but feel sorry

his eyes, they do that to you.

He steps closer

_What is it now?_

Probably some joke

another game

Always a game.

If only he'd known

if only she'd admit.

even to herself.

that she had fallen.

If only she'd known

If only he'd admit

even to himself

that he had fallen.

They'd never know.

Meaningless days, faces, names.

More pretending.

All a mask.

Their eyes

both green, deep.

Questioning

Piercing into one another.

.Only speaking

through glances and smirks.

They had grown on each other

They'd never admit

not even to themselves

that they had fallen.

Both too afraid.

To trust the other

to catch them.

Well, thats that. very short. Im thinking maybe to make this into a series of poetry oneshots, each for a different character. Thats is if people like it. You don't have to review (though it would make my day) but at least (if u like to story) put in under ur favorites or subscriptions or anything that will let me know people r reading it so i can continue. Thanks

- . andixx .


	2. Trust

A/N: Here's the second one! This one is Jane's POV. so i wrote this in less than 1 minute, and am extremely tired, so it may not be too great. Well, here it is. And I may not find much meaning in this day and am one of those people who call it an excuse for Hallmark to make money be selling cards filled with empty meaningless words that show no compassion (im twisted like that) but for you people out their who enjoy this 'holiday', well, Happy Valentines Day ;)

disclaimer : I do now own these characters or the quote i stole thats near the end of this, em, 'poem' type thing.

all mistakes my own.

***

Trust. *Jane's POV

Her hair

swinging back and forth

beautiful

Her eyes

reflecting mine

showing understanding

letting me know

that she can see beneath it,

beneath my mask.

One that I have worked to hard to build.

Its funny how she can look at me

knowing everything

and not judge.

Well, not everything.

She didn't know how i felt.

How my motivation to get up in the morning used to be

Red John,

but now it was her face that flashed before my eyes when I woke.

If he'd ever gone to sleep.

That urge to wrap her in my arms when she cried

protect her from her own fears

from the cold, twisted world

in which i had not been able to protect my own family.

I longed for her to trust me.

Could anyone ever really trust another?

Blindly jump into the unknown, hoping, praying that the other would be there

I wasn't sure if it was possible.

How i wish it was.

She looks at me.

Her eyes speak for themselves.

Very honest, knowing.

Flash a smile

she does the same.

Oh how I adore that smile.

Radiant,

real.

I know she thinks

its an act.

She doesn't want to believe it.

maybe she shouldn't.

Though, most of it is an act.

As was the fearlessness she portrayed,

the by the books, boss, 'cool and calm'

not even close.

but people usually build up these walls,

not to keep others out,

but to see who cared enough to break them down.*

She did, she cared.

And so did he.

They hadn't noticed yet,

but they where gradually,

patiently

breaking down each others walls.

Revealing themselves,

for who they where.

Being yourself,

with no fear of judgment,

that, he thought

was trust.

Ok, their it was. Very short again ;) Hope it was okay. PLEASe review. you have no idea how much it means. I check my inbox every 5 minutes to see if anyone reviewed (thats how pathetic I am.) Thanks for reading

- .andixx.

* = the quote i stole. ;)


End file.
